1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a track width and steering mechanism for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjusting a track width of snow vehicle skis without significantly changing steering characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of snowmobiles and similar snow vehicles has increased in popularity in recent years. These vehicles are being used both for utilitarian purposes and for sport and recreational purposes. The vehicles typically are adapted to travel across snow and/or ice and usually include two forward facing skis along with a driven belt track or other propulsion mechanism, e.g., wheels.
Snowmobiles are controlled through the use of weight shifting and steering movement of the front steering skis. A wide ski track (i.e., a distance between the skis) offers greater stability and ease of use. A narrow ski track offers a more nimble and exhilarating ride. For example, when operating the snowmobile in a relaxed atmosphere or when carrying a passenger, the operator may prefer a more stable, comfortable ride. However when the operator wants to operate the snowmobile on a racetrack or when the operator wants to bank the snowmobile much like a motorcycle or maneuver tight corners, the operator may prefer a narrower ski track.